Disease
by StockinCutie
Summary: It's been 2 years since Naru has left, and I SORT OF have a boyfriend. We usually stay inside for studying lessons, but this time we went outside. The reason why we usually do inside is because, I have an incurable disease in my lungs. It hasn't been reacting lately but, after a certain call with someone I didn't want to remember, it hits like a storm.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to meet up with the boy. He had a dress shirt on, which was un-buttoned from the top. And he had dark pants on, with a satchel. "Hey, Mai!" he waved at me. My brown hair flowing in the wind as I ran to pounce on him, which is exactly what I did. "Kirito!" My outfit was a dress that stopped at the knees, and a loose sweater over me. I had this bag in my hand, it's like a satchel but smaller.

Kirito, is a very hot, I mean handsome, man. He's 19, and I'm 18. Perfect. He's sort of like a boyfriend, but not exactly.

"Let's hurry and get some coffee!" I cheered, and he gave a sigh. "Mai, you're sort of choking me" Oh yeah, since I had my arms wrapped around his neck, I think that would be normal. "Sorry!" I backed away immediately. "Eheh, it's fine" he patted my head and ruffled my hair. I blushed a bit, but hid it with my smile.

Today, I head out with my sort of boyfriend to Starbucks to get some coffee (and maybe cake) to study with him. We DO have exams you know. I took a the high chair that was closest to the window. "Okay" I sipped on some coffee. "Solve for X... **_x_ \- 4 = 10**" Kirito mumbled to himself. I stuck my fork inside my chocolate cake and ate happily. "Solve for X huh... Aren't you supposed to, well at least in this case, add four to both sides of the equation or something?" I tilted my head. "I think so, hold on" He brought out his laptop and began to type rapidly. One other thing we have in common, we are both pros in computers. Every year we win a Computer Studies awards. "Okay, you're right. So if we do that, X = 14" Kirito cheered.

We continued to do our math until my phone rang. I pardoned myself and went outside to take it. I flipped it open and answered with my cheery voice. "Moshi Moshi, Mai here" I greeted. "Hello Mai" that serious voice made me flinch. "Na-Naru...?" I stuttered, not believing a sound I'm hearing. "Nice to hear from you again. I have recently come back from England. I was curious if you would like to join S.P.R again" This... is supposed to be a good moment but... "I don't know" was all I said before I immediately hung up. I walked back inside, smiling as ever.

But at that moment, I fell down to my knees and began to cough. Something, sticky, and warm, fell on my hands. I raised my self up to see that substance was none other than blood. "Oh god, this isn't good. Not again!" Kirito dropped everything he was doing and ran to my side, and touched my forehead. "An abnormally high temperature...Dammit, I knew I should have just stayed inside with you..." He picked me up bridal style and picked up our stuff, and we ran. "Kiri...Kirito..." I whispered. "Don't speak, it'll hurt more" he warned, and I stayed silent, clinging to him softly by the neck.

He ran until he finally made it to the hospital.

All I remember is fainting, and Kirito calling my name.


	2. Festivals and Violent Sisters!

**I'm glad you like my story, hee hee! **

**Oh and the reason why I based it off on (easy) Algebra was because I was trying my very best to make it sound fancy (Like in anime and stuff)**

**Me + Math = Do you wanna solve the answer *clock* or nahhhh? **

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, and a bright light overwhelmed me. "Neh..." I whispered, taking a good look by where I was at. "Where am I? Kirito?" I called out his name. "Who's Kirito?" a cold voice made me flinch. I sat up quickly, and turned to my side. "Na-Naru...!" I gasped, in utter shock. "Yes?" he sat back on his chair and continued to read,his black hair flowing in the wind as the cool breeze flew in. I stared, and stared some more.

"Where's Kirito?"

"The boy with dark blue hair?"

"Yeah!"

He stared at me for a few moments, and began to read again. "Naru!" I raised my voice at him. "He said he wanted to get his dear girlfriend some flowers" He kept away his gaze. "Flowers...? Oh yeah, I fainted. I must be in the hospital" I sighed, sitting myself back on the bed. "What happened?" he asked. "Nothing, just got a mini fever" I lied. He gave me the glare and I turned to the other side to ignore it.

At that moment, the door bursts open to reveal a worried Kirito. "Mai!" he cheered, jumping on the hospital bed and me flying in the air due to the impact. "Hello Kirito..." I face palmed, shaking my head. "This is a hospital, show some restraint" I lightly scolded. "I got you a fancy hospital which, might I add, costed a lot of money! It pays to be famous" he hair flipped.

"Famous? I guess so, since you're the oh so famous model" I imitated a fangirl "I'M NOT A MODEL, I'M A NOVELIST" he growled. "Yeah yeah, hm? Oh right, Kirito, this is Kazuya Shibuya or you could call him Naru, and Naru, this is Kirito Kurosawa" I gave a mini introduction, and they both shook hands.

**Oh yeah, some people might wonder, how does Kirito look like? Well, he... I don't want to make him look too much like Naru, but he sort of looks like Kirito from SAO. But his eyes are blue, and his hair is dark blue. Something like Haru from Free! I LOVE HIM EEEEEE-**

"So, care to explain why you're here, Naru?" I asked, taking a cup of tea that was been set up for me. "I saw this 'Kirito' run inside the hospital while I was coming back from the office, and I saw you're hair. Curious, I walked inside and this Kirito partially blabbed about everything" he explained, and I twitched in anger. "First off, do not call him by 'this' or I will kick you out of here" I stuck my finger up in a sassy fashion "And second, YOU mister, why would you just blab like that?" I pointed towards Kirito and he chuckled nervously. "I was panicking, sorry..." he apologized, grinning like an idiot.

"Whatever" I came close to his face and began to whisper. "Does he know? About _all _of my sickness?" I asked, below whisper. "No, I just told him you fainted" "Thanks" I winked. I pulled away and snuggled deep inside my covers.

Kirito's POV

Mai is sleeping, thank goodness... "You, what's your relationship with Mai?" I asked, my voice becoming low, and my eyes squinted. Naru, on the other hand, down right ignored me and continued to read. "I heard what that a boy heartbroke Mai..." I began, and continued when I saw him flinch. "I'm guessing, you were that boy?" "It was not heartbreak, it was common sense. She liked someone else and projected it onto me" he answered, flipping a page.

"And then you just left her, left her into deep despair..." I growled. I couldn't stand this guy. "Mai is in her old teen years, she can handle herself" Naru finally looked up at me, and glared. "The boy...who murdered love" I suddenly said, and he raised a brow. "That's what Mai said..."

_"Kirito... will you ever hate me?" Mai said out of the blue, and I turned to her, tilting my head. "Eh?" "There was a boy, the boy who murdered love, said 'Me or him?' he asked, if I really loved him. I loved him so much..." tears began to fall from her eyes to her soft cheeks. And I shouted "That boy will learn his lesson, I promise!" _

_She turned to me, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me, and caressed my back. She shoved her head deep inside my chest, and quietly - but visibly- sobbed. At first, I was stiff, but then I awkward hugged her back, my forehead resting on her head._

"I've sworn to protect her from people like you, people who use their good looks and lure a girl like her in, and break her walls as soon as possible!" I shouted, rage filling my eyes. His stupid stoic expression, never did once change.

"I'll be on my way, Mai seems safe with someone like you" he stood from the chair, and I stood from the bed. "You're going to leave her again, huh?" I smirked, stuffing my hands inside my pocket. He kept silent, and began to walk out the room and drop the book on the floor.

I picked it up, and stared. It was a picture of Mai, and a group of people all around her. A read head, a guy with blonde hair, brown haired dude, a black haired girl who was trying to pick a fight with Mai, Another guy with glasses, Naru laying down and still reading his book. And Mai, Mai still laughing and giggling.

"Ah~ I remember that, Naru used too much powers and fainted. Geez, I thought I was going to faint too" a voice made me perk up, and Mai was resting her chin on my shoulder, and I stared at her. "When did you...?" "I just woke up a few seconds ago" she answered, smiling.

"Anyway, I heard there is going to be a festival! A lantern festival!" I gleamed. "Really?! I can't wait, I haven't been to once since mom died! Maybe I should ask your sister to help me choose out a yukata-" I stopped her midway. "Please, no. Not her..." I mumbled, and began to sulk (with those blue lines you usually see in anime...) "

Kokoa (Koh-koh-wa just in case you didn't know) is the younger sister. She's basically, very very out-going. Like, too out-going.

She has probably, waist length hair, with determined blue eyes, and a grin on her face that hardly disappears. But she's most known (mostly throughout her elementary school) of her sense of style.

Yukata choosing would be an easy task for a 5th grader like her. Yes, she's only 12.

"Aw but come on, she's really cute" Mai smiled. "Pleeease~?" she gave me the innocent eyes and I sighed loudly. "FINE but don't blame me when she drags you into the darkness of dresses and yukata!" She just laughed and I gave a curl of a smile to her.

...

"Come on, Mai!" Kokoa yelled, grabbing Mai by the collar to try on yet another yukata. "The festival stars at 6:00 PM, and it's 5:30 now! COME ON AND HURRY" she dragged her towards the dressing room and Mai whined, flailing her arms and legs around. "Told you~" I said in a sing song voice, and already had my dark blue kimono on.

"Done! Feast your eyes on Mai's exquisite beauty!" she spun Mai around and finally, I was amazed.

Her hair was slightly to the side, with a flower pin holding it up. Her kimono was pink floral, absolutely adore. She had some slight lip stick placed on her lips, and I'm guessing the redness on her cheeks was either blush, or legit fluster.

"Mai, you look great-" I was silenced as soon as Kokoa raised her leg up, and landed a direct kick in my face. "You pervert!"

**First, if you're imagining how Kokoa looks like: she has a stubborn face so don't picture her as 'cute'. She has a short skirt, a over sized cowl neck sweater, and some black socks that stops at her knees. She has her hair in two pony tails with massively large bows keeping it up. **

"Anyway, let's get going" Kokowa began to walk out the door, and I fell (anime style fall, like the legs up in the air). "Hee hee, Kokoa is cute" Mai giggled. "WHAT IS CUTE ABOUT HER?!" I yelled, flipping a table.

...

Mai's POV

"Ah~ Gold fish scooping!" My eyes sparkled, excited and full of life. "GUN SHOOTING GAMES!" Kirito roared. "Calm down, dummy, you're making a scene!" Kokoa tripped her brother face first on the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now, lean your place you idiotic dummy brother!" she yelled, gripping both of Kirito's legs and bringing them up, and the sounds of a breaking spine could be heard. I flinched, only imagining how much pain that must be.

After all that pain, I bought pre-packaged watame (cotton candy), and a million Yakitori, which is any type of grilled chicken on a stick. "Mmm~ Delicious!" I sighed in delight, after sticking the last piece of chicken in my mouth. "You seem to be having fun" Kirito smiled, eating watame with me.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've done this before" I grinned. "Oh, the fireworks is about to start, come on!" "Eh? Oh, wait!" He took hold of my hand and pulled me towards a large group of people.

Among those people, someone with dark hair, spotted my eye. "Is that...?" I began to walk away from Kirito who was too focused on catching up with his sister. I bumped into something though, and it's scent reminded me of someone. "Monk!" I exclaimed, my mouth gaped. "Mai! How long has it been? You look awesome!" he patted my head and I smiled. "Hey, guys!" he called out to others and finally, the rest of the S.P.R was there. "Hi everyone!" I greeted, waving my hands at them. "Mai!" Ayako was the first to pull me into a tight embrace. "What are you guys doing here?" I giggled, and they all smiled. "Well, we thought we'd have fun in the re-opening of Shibuya Physic Research! Which, took us a long time to do because Lin and Naru were being all grumpy about it" Yasu explained, delightfully.

"Oh, Mai!" a voice called out to me, and I turned around to see a panting Kirito. "Hey, don't run of like that" he gave me a smirk, and Kokoa followed behind him. "Do you know them?" she asked, shooting protective glares at them. "Yes, these are my friends! My family!" I was so happy, Ayako, Masako, Monk, Yasu, John, Naru, and Lin were all here, right before my eyes.

Wait, if Naru is there... Who was the person _I _saw? I looked in the direction where I saw the person, and it seemed he was gone without a trace. "Mai, back to earth~" Kirito called to me, but I was too soaked in my thoughts. "Al right, time for the big guns" he came from the back, and leaned his head forward, kissing my forehead. "H-hey! What's up with that?!" I shot him 'the' glare. "What~ That's the only thing that snaps you out of it" he grinned like a maniac. "Hey Mai, who are these people?" Masako asked. "Pardon me, I'm Kirito Kurosawa, this is my little sister, Kokoa Kurosawa, and this is my lovely girlfriend, Mai Taniyama" he introduced, which was HIGHLY out of it.

Sort of.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" I yelled, blushing. "Hm? Fine, lover then?" he just wants to fluster me even more then I already was! "Okay guys, before you get the wrong image, no he's not my boyfriend. Sorta..." I explained, and mumbled the last part. "The fire works, it's starting!" I looked up, and stared.

What beauty, the sparkles, of all colors, orange to pink and green to red. I turned my full body around, to see the best I can. "Mom..." I whispered, in a high squeaky voice which was about to break. Tears fell down my eyes, as I remembered, doing this same exact thing with mom and dad. "Mom...Dad..." I whined, and I felt everyone cloud around me for comfort.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, YASSS! **

**I'm happy, like really happy, you like my story! I was meaning to update sooner but heheh! I was stuck on Quotev.**

**Wasn't that ending captivating?! **

**Kirito: Me getting my spine crushed is 'captivating'?! **

**Me: Yeah, sort of**

**Kirito: DEMON!**

**Mai: Hey hey, calm down. I have a question.**

**Me: Yush?**

**Mai: Who was the person I saw?**

**Me: I'll tell you later!**

**Mai: ...e.e...**

**Naru: Review, or follow, or something...**


	3. a quick notice!

**Please be noted that I have been incredibly inactive due to losing interest! (sorta) **

**i just wanted to tell everyone that just in case they thought i was dead heh everytime i go onto my email someone favorited me and my stories ;u;**

**All stories has been either DISCONTINUED or ON PAUSE FOR A VERY LONG PERIOD OF TIME 3 **

**I'm sorry for this biggg hugee surprise. I just like to write loads of reader inserts now, not much fanfictions! **

**I AM active on my Quotev, here ya go! (it's a new one!) it's at quotev dot come slash mikoryn (spelt just like that!) **

**Also, my writing has improved very much so. I'm best at describing people's emotion, but not good at actions~ **

**So hahhh, you at least get to see me again and my very much pretty self! **

**hah**

**hah**

**...hah**

**...h...a...h **

**Okay everyone~ I'll see you again in the next 39999999999999999999999999999 years c: **


End file.
